


My Eyes Are Up Here

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, baek booty, hootersgirlau, kris please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Baekhyun loses a bet and Chanyeol can't stop staring. </p><p>Cross posted on aff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Are Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Baekyeol.
> 
> Based off an idea my friend had and I expanded upon it. 
> 
> This is on my kkabsong account on asianfanfics and I decided to post it here as well. 
> 
> Please enjoy~~

My Eyes Are Up Here

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Baekhyun groaned, slamming his head down on the bar in defeat. 

"Nope. You know better than to make a bet with Kyungsoo about who's going to win Top Chef," Jongin giggled maniacly. 

"But it was the first episode of the season when we made the bet! How could you possibly have guessed who was gonna win?" Baekhyun moaned, still face down on the counter. 

"Hey, I know people and I know Top Chef," Kyungsoo shrugged. 

Baekhyun groaned again. 

"Oh, shut up and deal with it. Do you know how hard it was to find one of the girls' uniforms in your size?" said Jongdae, the asshole- er, manager of the fine establishment they all worked at. 

"I can see how. My ass is nicer than any of the girls' you got working here," Baekhyun said, his head shooting up from the counter to make his remark. 

"It sure is. And I expect you to come to work tomorrow evening prepared to shake it, Baekhyun," Jongdae smirked. 

"Why the hell did I make this bet?" Baekhyun whined, flinging his body across the counter.

"Because, and I quote, 'It doesn't matter if I lose the bet, I'm going to look good in those little orange shorts and you know it'. So, personally, I'm looking forward to this," Jongin smirked, patting Baekhyun on the head. 

"I am too. I want to see you put your money where your mouth is," Jongdae said. 

"You're the manager. Why are you promoting this?" Baekhyun asked Jongdae. 

"A bet's a bet, babycakes," Jongdae said, winking and clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

Baekhyun groaned one last time. 

"Tomorrow's going to be hell," he whined. 

"Don't you dare think of calling in sick!" Jongdae said before going into his office and closing the door. 

*

Chanyeol was smiling. Some song he didn't know was blasting through his car radio. It was catchy and he liked it. It felt like a precursor to a good night. 

And it was going to be a good night. It was Friday, for one thing. He was done with his stuffy office job for the week and free to enjoy his weekend. He and a few coworkers were going out for a drink in a few minutes. They didn't tell him where, but they had given him the address, so he didn't really know what to expect, but he was excited. It was definetley going to be a good night. 

Chanyeol followed the directions his coworkers had given him perfectly. He had taken every turn, stopped at every light. Still, there had to be some kind of mistake, because the directions had led him to the local Hooter's. he wasn't complaining though, even though this place was less of a place to get hammered and regret it the next day and more of a place to eat too many hot wings and regret it the next day. But he pulled into the parking lot anyway when he saw his coworkers' cars in the lot. 

"Hey, Yeollie!" Zitao called out to him. 

"Hey, Tao," Chanyeol said as he climbed out of his car. 

"Are you surprised?" Tao asked. 

"A little. I was expecting a bar, not a restaraunt. But I'm not upset," Chanyeol assured him. 

"Well," Kris spoke up, "Tao was going on and on about how sad you looked since that girl broke up with you."

"And I thought it would be a great idea to take you here to look for a new pair of boobs!" Tao exclaimed while Kris cleared his throat. 

Chanyeol laughed at how good-natured the attempt was so he decided to have the best time possible, for them. He slung and arm around each of their shoulders. 

"Well, boys, shall we go inside?"

*

Baekhyun was really regretting making this bet. Seriously regretting. Between the whistles and the pictures and the not-so-subtle ass grabs, not to mention occasionally having to go to the bathroom to shove his junk back into the spandex shorts, he was about ready to quit his job and kill his boss for allowing this to happen so he didn't have to blame himself. And speaking of his boss, he was getting a kick out of this whole situation. 

"Oh, Baekhyunnie~! Table!" Jongdae called when three extremely tall gentlemen walked through the door. 

"I got it, I got it," he grumbled and walked to the door. 

"Hi! My name is Baekhyun and I'll be your server this evening!" Baekhyun flashed his prettiest fake smile to the three gaping men, three gaping men who were not expecting to have a male waiter in the trademark white tank top and orange spandex shorts that Hooter's was known for. 

"Hey. My eyes are up here," Baekhyun said after their stares lingered a little too long. 

"Yes," Kris finally spoke up after a short, however awkward silence. 

"Right this way, gentlemen," Baekhyun said, leading them to a table. 

After he took their orders and left, Chanyeol looked Tao dead in the eyes and asked, "Is this what you meant by a new pair of boobs?"

"He may be a little flat chested, but he's got a cute butt," Tao shrugged as Kris shot him a look. 

Chanyeol laughed because he couldn't think of anything better to do. 

Baekhyun came back at that moment with their drinks and some menus. After he went over the specials, he looked at them expectantly. The three looked back at him before Tao spoke up. 

"Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase: why?" he dead panned. 

"Okay, look. Normally, I work the bar. And I wear jeans, not the little white tank top and orange spandex shorts I have on now. But I lost a bet. And this uniform was the wager. Deal with it," Baekhyun snapped. 

"Hey, a bet's a bet," Chanyeol said. 

"God, you sound like my boss," Baekhyun groaned. 

Chanyeol laughed. 

"Hey, don't laugh at my misery," Baekhyun pouted. 

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, you have a nicer ass than any of the girls in here," Chanyeol offered. 

Kris snorted and Tao whistled. 

A shout of "That's what I said!" came from somewhere in the background. 

"Are you hitting on me?" Baekhyun asked, ignoring the shout. 

"I'm just stating facts. You can take it however you want," Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun smirked. 

The two of them just kind of looked at each other for a minute in comfortable silence. 

"Not that I want to impose or anything, but are you going to take our orders?" Kris asked. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat an got out his little pad for the orders. 

"Right. What can I get you guys to eat?"

After they had made their orders and Baekhyun had sashayed back to the kitchen, Tao and Kris have Baekhyun the third degree. 

"Yeol! He's cute and totally into you!" Tao squealed. 

"I agree with Tao. Super cute," Kris gave him a thumbs-up. 

"Really? He's into me?" Chanyeol asked, perking up a little. 

"Yes!" Tao said as if Chanyeol were stupid. 

"Yeah. I think you might even trade your old pair of boobs in for a new pair of balls," Kris said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink. 

Tao burst into laughter as Chanyeol spit his own drink all over Kris. 

"What the hell?" Kris asked angrily as he wiped off his face with a napkin. 

"I wasn't ready for that!" Chanyeol exclaimed. 

"Wasn't ready for what? Woah, what the hell happened to you?" Baekhyun asked as he returned with their food. 

"Oh, Kris here just said something dirty about you and Chanyeol," Tao smirked. 

"Oh, he did now, did he?" Baekhyun asked, looking at Chanyeol and not Kris. 

"I'm Chanyeol by the way," Chanyeol offered. 

"You don't say!" Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol nodded. 

"So, Chanyeol, what did Kris say?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Oh, how this seemed like one of those classic stories of boy meets boy in a Hooter's, boy takes boy home after his shift at that Hooter's, boy from Hooter's can't resist other boy, boy asks boy from Hooter's out, boy from Hooter's say yes, boy and boy from Hooter's live happily ever after," Chanyeol said, winking at the end. 

"Damn, Yeol, when did you get so smooth?" Tao asked, impressed. 

Chanyeol flipped Tao off so he could keep trying to charm Baekhyun with his 'winning smile and gentle eyes'. 

"That doesn't sound so bad," Baekhyun said, grinning at Chanyeol. 

"Oh yeah?" Chanyeol smirked. 

"Yeah. Why don't you wait for my shift to end and we'll see if what Kris predicted is correct," Baekhyun said, patting Chanyeol's thigh and placing a piece of paper from his little pad in Chanyeol's lap before walking back to the kitchen. 

Tao whistled again and Kris looked impressed. 

"You're welcome," Kris said. 

"For what? You didn't even say any of that. I made it up. I should be thanking myself," Chanyeol said, grabbing the piece of papers from his lap. 

"Yeah, but it never would have happened if I hadn't said that to make you spit your drink on me," Kris grumbled. 

"Kris, you just, no. Stop. What's that?" Tao asked curiously, pointing to the piece of paper. 

Chanyeol read the paper. 

"Baekhyun's number," Chanyeol said in amazement. 

Tao started whooping and waving his arms before Kris put his hand on his shoulder and calmed him down. Chanyeol just laughed. 

*

After Baekhyun's shift was over and he had changed out of the uniform, he walked into Jongdae's office. 

"Hey, Jongdae, catch!" Baekhyun said, and then he threw the uniform at Jongdae's face. 

"Thanks," Jongdae said as he peeled the uniform off of his face. 

"By the way, thank Kyungsoo for me because this has been the best bet ever," Baekhyun said as he opened the door to reveal a grinning Chanyeol standing at the front door, waiting on him. 

Jongdae grinned as he walked out of his office and over to Chanyeol. 

"You ready to go home and prove Kris right?" Chanyeol asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. 

Baekhyun laughed and pushed open the door. 

"Oh, absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Update: sequel to this story, called 'where did you get those legs?' Is now up ^.^


End file.
